A Bone to Pick
by Ixis
Summary: Dr. Finklestine needs a new helper; Sally's too lazy. Unable to make a new doll, he finds a substitute, a human. Halloween town's going to get a new resident... and Dr. Finklestein a new assistant.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix, and all the other people that the little credit thinger says on the game box :D

Ummm, becuase the little squiggly line symbols dont work... I'm using the letter "O" as a separator :D

**O**

**P**reface

Behind the shadows of Halloween Town's most prestigious laboratory, lurked a pale silhouette of a creature beside the bookshelves, silently murmuring recipes, festival plans, and supper. Cranking his ancient, black wheelchair in reverse, he maneuvered it back and forward again using a small lever on his right armrest. The slender black mechanism creaked as the pale little ghost of a man wheeled his way to the window and into the lighter shadow for Halloween Town thrived in eternal night. Clicking his little lever, Dr. Finklestein wheeled below his laboratory window. Weakly propping his beak like mouth on the windowsill, he could barely see her patchwork figure contemplating the Jack-o-lanterns outside. "What a waste of talent." he murmured. Squinting his almost useless eyes behind his thick shades, he glared at Sally who yet again disobeyed him. After he looked away, she had run off; probably picking grave flowers instead of finding death-caps like a good servant!

Creakily wheeling away from the window, he made a mental note to have Sally oil his wheels after supper. Muttering again, he began his way up stairs, bitterly remembering her creation. For days he had wheeled all over town, finding rare ingredients, looking for the filthiest rags, hunting for the most perfect components to making his very own handmaid, but all his plans were in vain. Although he was proud to say that all his experiments were perfect, he would also have to admit, only himself of course, that Sally was the only experiment that left him disappointed. Although she looked perfect at first glance, she turned out to be a lazy good for nothing, a non appreciative daughter of sorts, the first and only fault that left him even more bitter than he was. Casting a sneer at the fleeting gray patchwork heading toward the cemetery, he slowly clicked his lever and relaxed his crooked back as the black wheelchair climbed the winding, gray plank to the attic. Perhaps he could...

O

Sally strode stealthily away from Guillotine Square, casting secret smiles to the little goblins and ghouls she passed as the mayor went screaming out of his office with his "distressed face" followed by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as the mayor tripped and fell into the fountain in the middle of the square, the terrible trio using his belly as a trampoline. Luckily, it was still too early for the other residents to be out and haunting so the Mayor was saved from embarrassment, at least for now. Though they caused disaster and mass havoc, the terrible trio only caused true chaos when they partnered with Oogie Boogie. Thankfully, he had left the small town alone for now, probably scheming another devilry up at his hidden mansion. A loud gurgling sound came from the fountain as the Mayor tried to call for help. "J-Jarrck!" Typical, calling for Jack again. Sally rolled her eyes, but peeked out from behind a wall anyway, still managing to keep out of site.

The Barrel groaned and jumped off the struggling Mayor. "Awwww... he called Jack, we should go before he comes."

Shock held on to her witch hat and continued to jump, doing little flips in the air. "Come on chicken! We can take him on no problem."

"Besides," added Lock, "We can take him down later." He cackled with Shock, clutching his scarlet shirt in his mirth.

"Awww... Alright." Grinning again, Barrel climbed the fountain ledge and jumped back on the Mayor who let out a painful grunt. "Oogie Boogie will take care of him no problem! Then Oogie Boogie will be in charge, and we'll never be bored again!"

Sally frowned and sank back behind the wall. What did they have up they're sleeves this time? A surprised shriek made her jump as she quickly looked out again, a soft smile crossing her lips. Jack.

A lanky skeleton in what looked like a funeral suite held Barrel by his shirt and smirked, apparently amused and upset at the same time. "I thought you three were done making mischief around here."

"We got bored!" Shock replied.

Lock made a face, "Yeah, without Oogie Boogie around, there's nothing here to do but watch as you guys prepare the boring Halloween festival." Lock smirked, knowing he hit a chord.

Jack's hollow eyes angled down in a glare. "What!? Now listen here you, all the Halloween's so far have been great successes and if you three don't appreciate it, then don't go. In fact, I forbid you to go if you hate it that much."

"No!" Barrel screamed. He would have complained more if it weren't for the glares his two friends sent his way. Glancing nervously back at the floor, he shut his mouth and hung silently in Jack's grip when something hit him. "Just wait Jack! Oogie Boogie's got something planned for you! Remember guys, he said..."

"Quiet Barrel!" Shock shouted. Lock pounced to bite Jack's hand as Shock pushed Barrel out of his grip and into their walking tub that came charging toward them. In no time, the trio was quickly riding away leaving a stunned Jack clutching his skeletal hand, and Shock giving Barrel a very hard smack in the face. The loud slap and faint voices faded with the gray tub the shrank with every few steps "Stupid! You weren't suppose to say anything!"

Grim with the prospect of having to face Oogie Boogie in the midst of the stressful festival plans, Jack grabbed the Mayor's fallen hat and helped him get to his feet as the stout man despaired over his ruined tie, completely oblivious to Jack's uncharacteristic silence. "Hurry! Let's get back to my office before people see me!"

Sally waited a few more seconds after hearing the door clang shut. Her mind's eye still set on Jack's serious face. She had never seen him like that. She knew Oogie Boogie was a menace, but what did Jack have to do with anything? Feeling her heart skip a beat, she quickly stood and brushed off her rag dress, sauntering to her favorite spot in the cemetery where she doubted anybody else knew about.

Making sure she was completely alone, Sally took out a match and sat on the large lantern next to the wall before lighting it. Once lit, the lantern floated up and over the stone wall, leading her into a secluded section, one that only she knew about. Carefully blowing the light out, she nearly tripped as she climbed down, her dress getting caught on the jagged decor. Feeling much homier, she sat down on a gravestone and looked around, still in a daze from seeing Jack and the events that took place. After embracing the full content of being away from the wretched laboratory, she went to a stone coffer and dialed in the combination code. After making a few mistakes, she finally heard the stone lock click open. Glad, she prepared for the harder part. Making sure her feet were pressed against a large gravestone near it, she pushed the heavy lid open, but only slightly so it would be easier to close. The sooner she got the mushrooms, the more time she could spend meandering.

Taking out a pair of scissors she kept nearby and snipped away at the stitches on her arm, freeing her hand that crawled into the coffer's crevice and started throwing death caps out of the hole. After enough mushrooms were thrown out, it crawled back out and lay still so she could sew it back on. At times like these, Sally was glad to be detachable. Most of the time, she could literally be in two places at once. Grinning, she finished sewing her hand back and wasted no time in pushing the coffer closed and locked. All the coffers in her cemetery were locked and either contained little trinkets she found and liked, or ingredients so she wouldn't have to go out looking for them.

She picked the tossed death caps and put it in the bag she took from the laboratory. After giving these to the doctor, she might be let off to wander around instead of doing chores all day. "Neh, he never gave me breaks." She would just wander around until supper.

O

Dr. Finklestein rummaged through the old attic with great difficulty. Everything was so heavy and had to be emptied before moved so he could look at the items under it. "That Sally is lazier than a dead man.... but I won't need her anymore." Placing a heavy trunk on his lap, he began throwing the various items all over the room. "Let's see now... dried wormwood, withered grave flowers, my millipede collection... now where did that accursed vial go?" As much as he still thought Sally as good hands, she was just too free-willed to do what he asked.

The darkest hour of night arrived, the busiest time of the night. Frustrated, the doctor threw the last box in the messy pile and slouched in his chair exhausted. He must have used the last of the life-potion on Sally. What could he do now?! Without it, he can't make another living thing! Suppressing the urge to scream, he took a few moments to calm down before quietly going back downstairs. Maybe supper was ready. Opening his metal cranium, he scratched his brain a little, perhaps it would help.

Suddenly, a lovely rotting aroma wafted into the air as Sally, finally back from where ever she left to, placed an exquisite plate of mold spaghetti with his favorite bug sauce and sliced death cap mushrooms on the table. Flipping his cranium back on, he could not help but admire the food. Although she was disobedient, he had to admit, she was a great cook. Without even a thank you, he grabbed his fork and began stuffing himself till he was full. Spatters of sauce flew around while she sat before him with a bored expression on her face. Undaunted and feeling rejuvenated by the meal, he daintily wiped his mouth with a clean handkerchief and wheeled away satisfied, tossing the soiled kerchief back on the table. "I'm going out for a little walk. Stay here and clean the attic, if you were here, it wouldn't have been there."

Crouching comfortably on his wheelchair, he leisurely rolled out, "Oh! And when I come back, I need you to oil my wheels, they're starting to creak." And with that, he was out. To where? He did not know, but the dinner was scrumptious and being cramped in the attic all day made him yearn to go outside. The hour was brightening and not too many ghouls were out, making it very relaxing indeed.

After some time, he was the only one outside in Guillotine Square still wandering aimlessly. "Ah... peace and quiet." Looking over the curled hill beyond the cemetery, he gazed at the full moon before heading back. "A werewolf," he murmured absently, "half human, half wolf, the perfect servant." While the human side would be wonderful at doing chores, the werewolf side would keep the subject loyal and strong. Why didn't he make a werewolf instead of Sally? Sighing wistfully, he passed the guillotine and stopped to admire its sharp edge. Right. He would need a living subject, and all of those here were either already dead, had been dead, or various monsters altogether. Where would he find a living, breathing, normal human in Halloween Town?!

Finally his laboratory door, he just was about to insert his key when a light, ten times brighter than the shine of their moon glowed behind the green fountain next to the Mayor's office. A little more afraid than curious, he rammed the key in door and quickly wheeled inside, backing up just to slam the door shut.

A surprised Sally stared at him and he looked grouchily back. "What? Can't a scientist slam his own door?" Keeping his hard face, he wheeled up to her, disguising his cold sweat fear. "Well? Where's that oil girl!?"

Tomorrow. He will go out early tomorrow, or late this night to see what that light was.

O

Outside, just behind the fountain next to the Mayor's office laid an unconscious girl about fourteen in age. Her messy, burgundy hair sprawled across her face, shielding her troubled brow and pursed lips from view. She was a pale thing, yet she seemed to glow, set apart from the death around her. She wore a lavender rimmed spaghetti strap over a white rimmed tank top and a lavender skirt with a lace-like bottom covered her shorter lavender shorts. On her feet were large white shoes rimmed with shades of purple like that of her skirt and belt. Two thick black and yellow bangles slumped on top of each other on her right arm while two purple and yellow arm bands looked slightly askew on her left. A broken yellow amber charm laid in pieces around her in testimony.

O

A/N: Ok... ummmm... hope you guys like? ;;; I don't know, this idea just came to me, and my friend threatened to stop writing her fic if I didn't start this one ;;; Hopefully it's understandable and not too jumbled. I thought that this would only be about 2 pages or less, but I guess it isn't. Maybe I shouldn't call it the Preface... Anyway, that's it for now, time to sleep... ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Moogle mints :3


	2. Finds

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts' characters and places don't belong to me. They belong to the people listed in little section dedicated to the copy write and ownership in the Kingdom Hearts art book I bought.

O

Finds

Dr. Finklestine sat irritably in the lab waiting for Sally to "sneak out." By now it had become a routine and frankly, he stopped caring. As long as she did his bidding, the rest of her time was hers. It wasn't his fault if she didn't get enough sleep.

A small creak and click finally announced her leaving. Good, now he could go. Rubbing his stiff neck from sitting so still and long, he began wheeling to the front door. As he reached the window, one of his "check points," he quickly patted his lab coat to make sure his key was there. Feeling the hard piece of metal in his pocket, he gently opened the door and closed it behind him.

The closer he got to the fountain, harder it became to push the lever forward. He could feel the familiar dread creep back into him, as the security of the lab slowly drained away. If he were to get in trouble now, it would be pretty difficult to run back or call for help. Death was not a problem, but it was the pain that he feared. Perhaps he shouldn't have left the door closed. Gritting his little pointed teeth in anticipation, he lightly tapped the lever. The only thing that could be heard in the deserted town square were tiny whirling gears as a frail doctor rounded the little green fountain.

O

Sally stomped off indignantly behind the house and climbed the steep slop behind it. He should have at least said, "Thank you," or even grunt for all she cared! Really! She cleaned everything, cooked everything, and oiled his blasted wheelchair. If she wasn't bound to him by the Making Law, she would have trashed his laboratory years ago. "It would serve him right, bossing people around like that." A growl from her stomach brought he back to her senses. He didn't even leave any food for her.

Climbing stealthily over a few other fences, she found herself in the main section of the cemetery. Through the years, she had found many paths and kept only to the safer ones. Best a longer walk than being dragged back to the doctor. Dusting off the dirt from her rag dress, she breathed in the crisp night air. It was nice and peaceful here. No one to push her around, no musty machines, and no Dr. Frankenstine. Turning from the beautiful moon and curled hill, she climbed the lantern and took out her matches. Slowly rising up, she caught a glimpse of a strange light coming from the town square. She didn't have the change to take a second look when the lantern floated gently down the other side. Maybe it was just a passerby with a torch, through a small plunge in her heart told her otherwise.

Troubled, she decided to brush it away. Whatever it was, it wasn't her problem, but just to be sure, she should probably tell the Mayor next night.

Making her way to the third to last coffin from where she stood, she kneeled down to tackle the lock. They were secure enough, but sometimes, they were a real hassle. At least now she wouldn't be hungry anymore. Pushing back the lighter lid with ease, she didn't hesitate to reach in and grab the first thing she reached, only to shriek and throw it against the wall. She had pulled it, but surprisingly, it pulled back. Grabbing a stick nearby, she carefully approach the downed vulture drumstick. Next to it was a teetering white handkerchief. Great, just when she thought she could finally get food, food decides to rebel too. Inching closer, she held the stick high, a little afraid it might actually come alive again and take revenge. This was Halloween Town, and some dead things don't stay dead. Just as she was about to poke it with the stick, the handkerchief whimpered and began to edge away. A little whimper escaped from it and it turned around, revealing a glowing red nose and sad eyes. Sally gasped and quickly threw the stick to the side. "Zero!" Who would have guessed Jack's dog knew where she kept her food.

The little ghost dog barked this time, a little more encouraging, but he still appeared a little weary. Regretting she threatened it, she slowly opened her arms to him, "I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to scare you." She managed a wry laugh, "I thought the vulture stick was going to take revenge on me."

She smiled as the little dog's nose lit and his whole demeanor changed. Barking enthusiastically, it leaped onto her, licking her face with his transparent tongue. Though he was a ghost, she could still feel his rough tongue. "Ok, ok, you can have the leg, but just don't go in there again you hear?"

Flying away from her, he began tackling the vulture leg. She scratched his ears and grabbed something for herself to eat. She was glad to feel that everything else inside was intact and unmoving. Taking out a bag of weed crackers and a jar of molded jam, she began eating herself. She was hungry, but she was saving the better food for special occasions. Sadly, Zero got a hold of her best. She sighed and looked at him eating. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She couldn't eat it now because it was covered in dirt bite marks. She had been saving that. Well, at least she didn't have to eat alone.

Grateful for the extra company, she opened the jar and spread the sweet paste on the crackers with her fingers. "Don't tell anyone about this place. Okay Zero?"

The little dog looked up from his feast and gave her a resounding bark. "Good, I don't want to have to come chase you with a stick."

She laughed as the dog floated down and lay submissively on the ground. "Don't worry, as long as you don't go into my food again and lead anyone here, your good in my book."

She turned back to her own food and began scarfing it down. She would have to find more food the next day to replace the food she ate today, including Zero's which was now just bone. She watched, amused as the little dog rendered himself invisible, the bone looked as if it floated by itself.

Finishing her own dinner, she put back the remaining jam and crackers. Zero seemed to want to do the same thing, but she held a finger to him... or at least the floating bone. "Remember what I said Zero? No trespassing."

He whimpered and flew to another spot near it. Without warning, the bone rammed into the ground. Rising slowly, it rammed the ground again. What in the world was he trying to do!? "Zero. Hey! Stop that! " But the dog wouldn't listen, it kept ramming the bone to the floor. "Ok fine, I'll let you put it in a box, but not mine."

Zero didn't listen, he moved to another spot and began ramming it.

"What's wrong Zero?" Sally was a little frightened now. What was he trying to do?

Without warning, the bone fell and lay still on the floor, Zero panting happily where he sat. Barking again, he used his nose to point to the ground and picked the bone up again, dropping it where he sat.

Slowly, she realized what he was trying to say. "You want to bury it there don't you?"

With a resounding bark, Zero flipping in the air.

Sally crouched in front of him smiled smugly, "What? I'm doing errands for you now?"

Zero barked again.

"...Okay, you've convinced me, but after this, I have to go back."

Zero dragged the bone aside and ran around the yard as Sally dug a hole large enough to fid the bone. She didn't have a shovel, so the best she could do was use her hands. After a few minutes of digging, she was satisfied that it would fit. "Okay Zero, you can drop it in now."

The dog floated to the hole and examined it, sniffing here and there. Seemingly satisfied with the hole, he dragged the large bone and once more, rammed it into the ground again, hoping to go deeper.

Sally felt a little offended, but forgot as the thin sheet of earth crumbled under the weight of the bone. It was hallow.

Barking happily, Zero dropped it in and both watched as it clattered down a long flight of stairs.

O

To a passerby, if there were any, he would seem calm and passive, staring pensively into the green water's depths; while in truth he looked over them, his mind exploding with questions. A human. Who would have thought he had been afraid of a mere human? He could have laughed out right there and then if it wasn't for the ruckus he would cause.

A human! The one thing he had needed, the one thing that would solve all his problems, and to his luck, she was alive too! Barely, but enough. Excited, he began examining her. She was scrawny, pale and frail as a porcelain doll. He scowled a little, disappointed, from the looks of it, she could barely push him in his wheelchair if she tried. But with no other resources, she would have to do. After he upgraded her a little, she would be perfect. Sally could finally do whatever she does and he could have the perfect assistant. He grinned and gave himself a pat on the back, problem solved, now everyone could be happy. drunk

Now that he had made his decision, how to bring her in? Apparently he couldn't make her walk in, or perhaps he could. Taking out his spare wheels, he clumsily clipped them on to her shoes and attached a round black device the size of a small magnet onto her black choker. Gleefully, he leaned comfortably back into his seat and pressed the control button under his movement lever.

The little device on the girl's neck blinked purple and she stood; at least, it looked like she stood. He had ingeniously created a little device to lift objects when he couldn't. All it took was a specially designed box and the inversed use of Gravitaga which Jack caste so well. Problem was, he forgot to install something to allow movement of that object. That's where the extra wheels came in. Taking a thin hangman's rope from a box container under the chair, roped it around her neck and tied the other end to an armrest. Gently, he pushed it forward, the checking every once in a while to make sure the noose still hung loosely. She was of less use to him dead.

Still passively ecstatic with his unconventional luck, Dr. Finklestein pulled her gently into the lab, not even bothering to check if Sally was in. She was probably still out anyway. That was when he remembered something. He should have picked up the charm pieces back at the find site. Though they were of no use to him, they could cause an uproar. In their seemingly dark, dreary world, honey golden trinkets did not exist. Frowning slightly, he went to the labs controls and tilted the body table. He'll go back, but first, he should strap his new subject in and hide her. Positioning her in front of the tilted table, he disabled the device on her choker and put it aside. He would have to ask Jack to cast his magic on it again. He only had to tilt her slightly to fasten the worn leather belts around her, making sure he didn't tighten them too much. The girls condition was poor and he should probably begin, just in case, but he had other things to do first.

Pulling out a musty blanket he kept nearby, Dr. Finklestine put it aside and went back to the controls to tilt the table back to its normal position. Doing so, he unhinged his extra wheels and took off the noose, placing them back under his wheelchair. It had been a hard night and he was ready to sleep like the dead. Flinging the blanket over the girl, he wheeled out once more to pick up the last evidence of the girl's existence in Guillotine Square. Nearly blind as he was, he did not notice that a large portion of the shards had vanished and three gleeful children leaping off with amber glinting in their clenched hands.

"Wait till Oogie Boogie hears about this!" one whispered.

O

A/N: Wow... some people actually reviewed! Thanks everyone, they're really encouraging. X3 I was beginning to think no one would read it because it had Disney characters XD...

Ack, I really wanted to move the story faster or at least cram in what happens next, but this just seemed like a good place to stop.

Moogle Mints


End file.
